When You're Mad
by Colossal Titan's Hoe
Summary: Both main characters are OCs, but everyone else is  there, too. Anyways, the first chapter is a songfic, and then the rest isn't, really. Rated M for Lemons and Lanugage. Cannon pairings. AU. AH.
1. When You're Mad

**Hey! I was just listening to random songs on YouTube and I turned on "When You're Mad" by Ne-Yo, one of my many, many star crushes, and got an idea for a songfic. It's about the ever famous Alex and Aqua. Well, they're famous in my stories. Anyways, it's all human. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy nor "When You're Mad". I do own Aqua and Alex.**

**Playlist: When You're Mad by Ne-Yo**

When You're Mad

**Alex POV**

"Alex, get out of my God damned room!" Aqua screamed at me. She thought I'd actually cheat on her. Avery somehow got into my room and tried to get me to do some... stuff. I, of course, didn't obey. Then Aquacame in, saw Avery all over me, and stormed out.

"Aqua, please! Stop!" I called after her. God, was she ever sexy when she was mad. I loved her so much!

_It's just the cutest thing when you get to fussing (cussing)  
Yelling and throwing things, I just want to eat you up._

"No, Alex! You fucking cheated on me with that father fucking whore!" she yelled back Oh shit. There goes the sexiness. I started to step into her room after her. She threw a pillow at me. "Get out!"

_I don't mean no direspect when I start staring,  
Knowing that it makes you madder.  
I'm sorry, but seeing you mad is so sexy._

I stared at her, lust and need and want and love in my eyes.

"Stop staring at me, idiot!" she yelled at me. Oh, my God, if I don't get to touch her in the next couple of minutes, I will die.

_Could it be the little over your nose, when you make your angry face?  
That makes me just wanna rip off all of your clothes and sex you all over the place._

She started to glare harder at me, making her little pudgy nose wrinkle cutely. I know she was getting annoyed, but that was just making me want her more.

_Could it be the little way you storm around, that makes me want to tear you down.  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is  
everytime you scream at me,  
I wanna kiss you.  
Baby, when you put your hands on me,  
I wanna touch you.  
And when we get to arguing,  
Just gotta kiss you.  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that,  
But you're just too damn sexy  
When you're mad._

I composed myself enough to fight back.

"Aqua! You're being rediculous!" I yelled back at her. I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders, but she pushed me away.

"No I'm not! Now get out!" She puffed up, and I swear, I was so close to just kissing her everywhere possible. In a way, she looked like a little kid. She had the face and height, but then her body was just pure woman. I just needed to be able to touch her. Just once. I have no idea why she always has this effect on me when she's mad at me.

_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously.  
But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me.  
And you know, ain't nothing better  
Than when we get mad together and have angry sex. (I'll blow you out)  
Then we forget what we was mad about!_

"You really don't think I'm for real, do you?" she yelled at me. "You think I was okay with what you were doing? You're such a _tool!_" she shreaked. I kind of knew what would come after the fight, but, frankly, I'm not so sure anymore. This is the worse one yet, but I'm hoping for the same results as the others. Angry sex and then forgivness. God, and I have something I really need to do!

_Could it be the little over your nose, when you make your angry face?  
That makes me just wanna rip off all of your clothes and sex you all over the place._

Oh, Jesus Christ! The little adorible wrinkle on her nose deppened and her dimpled showed up as her lips curled back over her teeth in a snarl. That snarl just brought me so much closer to throwing her down on her puppy dog bed and doing her right there. Ahhhh! She's driving me nuts!

_Could it be the little way you storm around, that makes me want to tear you down.  
Baby, I'm not sure, but one thing that I do know is  
everytime you scream at me,  
I wanna kiss you.  
Baby, when you put your hands on me,  
I wanna touch you.  
And when we get to arguing,  
Just gotta kiss you.  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that,  
But you're just so damn sexy._

_Everytime you scream at me,  
I wanna kiss you.  
Baby, when you put your hands on me,  
I wanna touch you.  
And when we get to arguing,  
Just gotta kiss you.  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that,  
But you're just too damn sexy  
When you're mad._

She shoved me one more time and that little skin-to-skin touch-I was shirtless-was what did it. I picked her small form up and kissing her, ignoring her shoves against my chest. She soon kissed me back angily.

"I hate that I love you," she said when we pulled back. I chuckled and kissed her again, laying her down on her bed. I started to remove her flannel PJ shorts and she worked on my pants. She got them to about mid thigh before she couldn't reach anymore. I quickly shimmied out of them and got her pants off, followed by her shirt. I looked over her body hungrily. God she was beautiful and sexy. My lips were back on hers and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I plunged inside her and she screamed. I moved my lips down to her neck as I thrust in and out of her. She was bucking her hips in time with my thrusts.

"Oh, my God, Alex! Mmmm! Harder! О, детка! Oh (Oh, baby! Oh!)!" she screamed. I obeyed her command and went deeper and harders. She screamed with each thrust. She came first and went completely limp. I kept going, and soon came myself. I kept going after that, letting us ride off our orgasms. I soon picked up the pace again and licked up her neck, to her ear.

"I love you," I whispered. She shivered and bucked her hips harder into me.

"Oh, Alex! Oh! Ahhh!" she yelled as she came. She fell limp and I came short after and fell on top of her. I rolled off of her after a minute.

"Aqua... I was trying to tell you... Avery broke into my room and... tried to make me do... well what we just did," I panted and chuckled breathlessly.

"Oh," she said and blushed. We were both covered in sweat. She shivered. I smiled at her lovingly and pulled the covers up over us.

"Go to sleep, Aqua, okay? I love you, so much," I said. She smiled.

"Not more than me," she yauned and her beautiful icy blue eyes fluttered closed. I wrapped my arms around her and held my angel close she was all mine and no one could change that.

**So? How'd you like it? I love Ne-Yo soooo much. But Justin Bieber is better than him. But them Michael Jackson is better then Justin. Anyways, review! Kiss, kiss! Huh, hug! Also, this will be continued! Cyber kiss! Love ya!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


	2. Yes, Yes, Yes!

**Hey! Well, here's chapter 2! Love you guys! You're the ones that keep me writing! Anyhow, this starts the next morning, in Aqua's POV. Those of you who haven't read my other VA FanFics, Aqua is Christian and Dimitri's cousin, Lissa and Rose's best friends, and has messed up genes. She is 85% Moroi and 15% human. She has fangs, has to feed regularly, just like Moroi, and can control all 5 elements. She has ice blue eyes from her Ozera genes, and short curly hair, the same brown as Dimitri's, with blue tinted blond highlights. She's 4'10" and built like a dhampir. She also has Strigoi strength and speed. But, of course, in this, the fangs, magic, and Strigoi traits don't stand. She's human. Anyhow, LET'S GET GOING!**

**Playlist:  
Teenage Dream by Katy Perry  
Te Amo by Rihanna  
Billie Jean by Michael Jackson (may he R. I. P. *tear*)  
I Just Can't Stop Loving You by Michael Jackson  
What If by Jason Derülo  
Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber**

Yes, Yes, Yes!

**Aqua POV**

I sighed and opened my eyes slowly, still in that little misty, fuzzy, wonderful place between being awake and asleep. Alex was in front of me and fast asleep. His hair was a mess and his arms were wound around me tightly. I gently took his arms from around me and got up, careful not to move him and wake him. He looked so peaceful. I quickly went into the bathroom and showered, getting rid of the dried sweat from last night. The warm water felt so good. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. When I stepped back out, Alex was still asleep. I smiled and got dressed into shorts and a sports bra, letting my hair air dry. Grabbing my iPod, I left Alex a note:

Dear Alex,

Went for a run. Be back by about 11. Love you.

Love,  
Aquamarine

I folded it and put it on my pillow and kissed his forehead before heading out the door. When I got to the track, Rose was already there.

"Hey, Rosie Posy," I said.

"Hey, Water Fall," she retorted. I rolled my eyes. "I heard you and Alex fighting last night. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, just Avery's hoe ass trying to get him," I said. "I mistook it for him cheating on me."

"Oh. Yeah. I remember when she tried that with Dimitri. Total whore," Rose agreed. We ran a few laps, both of us quiet, listening to our iPods.

"Te amo, te amo, she says to me,  
I hear the pain in her voice.  
And we danced underneath the candelabra,  
She takes the lead.  
That's when I saw it in her eyes.  
It's over.

"And she said 'te amo',  
Then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no,  
She cried te amo.  
I told her I'm not gonna run away,  
But let me go.

"My soul is crying,  
Without asking why,  
I said te amo.  
Would anybody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you?  
Think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you?

"Te amo, te amo,  
She's scared to breathe.  
I hold her hand,  
I got no choice, huh?

"Pull me out on the beach,  
Danced in the water,  
I start to leave.  
She begging me and asking why  
It's over.

"And she said te amo,  
Then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no,  
She cries te amo,  
I told her I'm not gonna run away,  
But let me go.

"My soul is crying  
Without asking why.  
I said te amo.  
Would anybody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you?  
Think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you?

"Listen, we can dance,  
But you gotta watch your hands,  
Watch me all night,  
I'm moving to the night  
Because I understand  
That we all need love.  
And I'm not afraid  
To feel the love  
But I don't feel that way.

"Then she said te amo,  
Then she put her hand around me waist.  
I told her no.  
She cried te amo  
I told her I'm not gonna run away  
But let me go.

"My soul is crying,  
Without asking why,  
I said te amo.  
Would anybody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you?  
Think it means I love you.  
Don't it mean I love you?  
Think it means I love you.  
I love you.  
Te amo, te amo.  
Don't it mean I love you?"

"Te Amo" was my new favorite song this week. It changes every week. When it ended, I felt a horrible twisting pain in my stomach and stopped in my tracks, putting my hand over my mouth and running to a bush. Rose followed me and held my hair back as I was violently sick. She put her hand on my forehead.

"Jesus, you're burning up! Come on, I'm taking you to the clinic," she said. Funny, I'm usually the one saying that to her. When we got to the clinic, the nurse took one look at me and frowned.

"Oh dear. What's wrong with her?" she said.

"I don't know. Can you get us a doctor?" Rose said. The nurse nodded and went to the back. A woman in her late 20s or early 30s with blond hair pulled back into a bun and violet eyes came out.

"I'm going to guess that you're the patient?" she asked, looking at me leaning on Rose to keep from tumbling over. I nodded weakly. "Okay, can you follow me?" Rose put her arm around my waist to support me and we went to the room the doctor led us to. I laid down on the examination bed and closed my eyes. I was really dizzy and my stomach felt like I had ate lard.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem... um..." the doctor said. She didn't know my name

"Aqua," Rose said.

"Well, I just barfed out yesterday's lunch, I have a serious dizzy spell, and I have the weirdest feeling in my stomach," I said.

"Well, if you'll just step out for a second," she said, looking at Rose. Rose looked at me worrily.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked. I nodded weakly. She didn't seem convinced, but she left nonetheless.

"Aqua, just stay here for a minute. The nurse will be in in a second," the doctor said. She put the trash can next to the table. "Just in case." I nodded and laid back. The nurse came in shortly after the doctor left. I sat up.

"Open up, sweetie," she said. I opened my mouth and she took my temperature. "104.2. That's not good. Lay down." I did. She started pressing in different spots on my stomach. When she hit a low down spot, it was really tender. I flinched.

"That hurt," I said. She nodded.

"I'll be back." She walked out and came back with a little blue box.

"No. No, no, no! This is not happening. I'm just going to pretend you don't have those in your hand," I said.

"Honey, pregnancy is nothing to be ashamed of. I was 21 when I had my first one," she said softly.

"Really? That's how old I am," I said. I took a deep breath and took the box and went into the bathroom. It took 10 minutes for the 5 that I took. I looked at the first one. Two lines. The next one. Two lines. The next one. Two lines. The fourth one. Two lines. The last one. Two lines! I fell to the ground and started crying. I'm not sure if it was because I was happy or sad or what. There were a number of emotions playing through me. I hugged my legs to my chest and put my head on my knees. I can't believe I'm pregnant. Did I ever think about us having kids and growing old together? Of course I did. But I didn't think it'd be this soon.

"Aqua, honey, are you alright?" the nurse called from the other side of the door. I stood up weakly and went out, not bothering to wipe my face, but putting on a brave face. The last test was in my pocket. I looked at her, smiled, and nodded. She smiled back and I went out to the waiting room. Rose, Lissa, Ashlee, Mia, Dimitri, Leo, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, and Alex were out there. I smiled up at Alex as he stood in front of me. I simple handed him the test.

"What's this mean? I don't know how to read these things," he said. I didn't answer. I just jumped up and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He was frozen then he kissed me back, his arms wrapping tightly around my torso and squishing me to him. He dropped the test and I heard some gasps and then cheers. When we pulled back, we smiled at each other and leaned our foreheads together.

"I love you," he said. "Both of you."

"We love you, too," I said, speaking for the baby, too. He put me down and we were trampled by our friends.

"Oh, my God, Aqua! This is so amazing! You're a mommy!" Lissa exclaimed.

"You are _so _lucky! We've been trying for the past month, to no avail!" Rose shouted.

"Man. I'm gonna be an uncle. I feel so old," Dimitri said. I laughed at him.

"Congrats, guys! If the baby's anything like either of you... well, we'll just get it a cage," Christian said, earning him a pop in the head. When they let us go, Alex turned back to me.

"Aqua... I can't believe I'm going to be a dad," he said with so much joy.

"I know. I feel old," I said.

"Same here," he said. He took my hand. "Aqua, I love you. I love this baby. You both are my life now, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He got a little velvet box out of his pocket and got down to one knee. "Aquamarine Faith Ozera Belikov, will you marry me?" Tears spilled over.

"Yes, Alex, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes! I will marry you!" I shouted. He beamed his trademark side grin, slipped the ring on my finger, stood up, and kissed me, picking my up off the ground and spinning me. Tears were falling freely out his eyes now. When he put me back down, I looked at the ring. It was a silver band with a _huge_ diamond in it in the shape of a heart and had diamonds going halfway around the band. I loved it.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the woman wearing it," he said, I smiled at him.

"Well, this definitely calls for celebration," I said. "McDonald on me." They looked at me like I was retarded. I laughed. "Nah, I'm just jockin' ya. How about Red Lobster later on?" They all nodded. We went out across the grounds to the cafe. I got a fruit parfait, because I was seriously craving berries. Jesus, I don't want to constantly need berries to stay sane with the stupid cravings. Ugh!

"So, like, what do you guys want?" Lissa asked. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," we said at the same time.

"Okay then," Lissa chuckled. "What about names?"

"I was thinking for a girl that it could be Juliet," I said.

"That's a beautiful name," Alex said. "I like it."

"What about if the baby's a boy?" Rose asked.

"Maxamillion, maybe? Max for short?" I asked Alex. He nodded.

"I love it," he said. "Either way, the baby's going to be gorgeous slash handsome. I mean, look at his/her parents!" I laughed.

"Don't get a big head," I said.

"What about the wedding?" Ashlee asked.

"Mmmm, I have no idea," I said. I looked at Alex. "Any ideas?"

"Nope," he said. Lissa sighed.

"Liss, we _just_ got engaged 2 seconds ago. Give us some time," I said. She rolled her eyes and we all went back to our dorms. Alex wrapped his arms around my waist from behind as he sat down on the bed and I picked at my parfait, getting all the berries before eating the yogurt.

"This baby's greedy," I said as I shoveled another forkful into my mouth.

"We are the parents, you know…" I laughed and elbowed him.

"I'm not that greedy," I protested.

"Yeah, sure you're not. Do I need to remind you of Rose and your hot dog eating contest? And you won?" I rolled my eyes.

"She started it and I finished it," I shrugged and shoved strawberry yogurt and granola into his mouth. He rolled his eyes and swallowed it.

"Said the girl that falls asleep watching the Food Network."

"Said the guy that goes to sleep watching Angelina Ballerina," I retorted.

"Touché," he said. I cracked up, falling back and knocking him back in the process. He chuckled and tickled me, causing me to laugh even harder.

"Stop! Haha! Stop, please!" I exclaimed, squirming and trying to get away from him.

"Make me!" he laughed, flipping over so I was on my stomach and he was sitting on my back, tickling up and down my sides.

"Stop it!" I laughed. He tickled my neck with one hand and my underarm with the other.

I had a feeling this was going to be happening very often.

**Hey! Loved your reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to update this! Love you guys! Bye!**

**Love,  
Ashley**


End file.
